


Magic and Seduction

by XxTheFireOkamiXx



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Marvel - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 19:09:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19470304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxTheFireOkamiXx/pseuds/XxTheFireOkamiXx
Summary: A Lokane smutshot





	Magic and Seduction

It had been weeks, no, actually months, since she had so much as seen, or even heard from Thor, the God of Thunder himself. Jane Foster, the worlds foremost Astronomer, had been sitting alone in her lab. Having immersed herself in her work, even more so since having decided that she shouldn’t just wait around for the Norse God, or so she had thought.

Currently, She had found herself in one of the last situations that she could have ever even imagined. With her back pressed against the wall, staring up at a certain man, no, a God, before her. His piercing green eyes staring down into her own, brown ones.

“You need not be afraid of me, Doctor Foster…” said Loki, the God of Mischief himself, reaching out to move some of her long, brown hair over to the side. “In fact, as I recall it was I who had protected you during that battle with the Dark Elves, was it not?” He continued. 

“H-How are you..” she began, stumbling over her words. as she instinctively, extended a hand to place against the pale skin of his cheek, as if to check and make shore he was really there.

“Alive?” He asked, knowing full well what the mortal women had meant. “Well, Doctor Foster, I am in fact a master in the art of sorcery after all. What you saw perish on Svartalfheim was simply just an illusion, a clone of myself” he said.

With her heart racing rapidly, She turned her head to the side, Breaking eye contact. “ I…um, then why are you here?” She asked, suddenly feeling a strong hand grip hold of her chin. Forcing her to look back up into his green orbs.

“oh my dear, little Mortal. Ever so clever yet still so naïve” he replied, reaching around to where his hand was know slowly trailing up, and down her spine.

“I have a first name you know, and it’s certainly not that” she said, her voice showing no fear as she felt a shiver run down her spine.

With a smirk, he began by placing small, quick kisses at the base of her neck. Trailing his tongue along her delicate flesh. “I’m here for you, Jane” he replied, before suddenly crushing his lips to her own, she not able to help but moan into the kiss as he pinned both her hands above her head.

Closing her eyes as she felt his tongue poking at the entrance to her mouth, she granted him access, letting out a sudden, muffled moan, as he dominated her mouth without much protest.

As she then felt a hand slide into the front of her jeans, she turned her head to the side, breaking the kiss. “N-No” she said in a small whimper, looking up at him with pleading eyes.

“I will not harm you Jane, there is no need for your distress” he said, his fingers gently brushing up against her clothed womanhood. 

“Do you not want this?” He continued.

“I-I..Do but.. n-not here, I don’t know how much longer w-we will be alone” she said, knowing that her two colleagues could very well be back any minute, and she didn’t exactly want to be caught in the arms of her exes brother. No matter how long has past.  
“Then, I ask of you to close your eyes for me” he said, and she obeyed, a strange feeling quickly washing over her, and again he spoke. 

“Open your eyes, my dear” he said.

She obeyed him once again, her eyes know scanning over her new surroundings, before, pausing over at a large mirror by her. “We’re are we and, what am I wearing?” She asked, no longer in the clothes she previously had on. Instead , she know had on a long, white gown that fit her body perfectly, and by the feel of the fabric against her bare skin, she could tell he had left her with nothing underneath.

“Where we are need not matter” he said, suddenly pulling her onto his lap. “And as for the gown, well, I’m certain you wouldn’t have wanted me ruining her Midgardian clothes. Besides, you do look rather ravishing in this little thing” he continued, running a hand up and down her thigh.

Feeling his hand suddenly stop just inches away from the place she wanted him to touch most, she couldn’t help but let out a whine. Shifting a bit in his lap as she felt his clothed manhood against her ass. 

“L-Loki p-please..” she whimpered.

“Patience my pet, I’ll give you what you need soon enough” He said smoothly, before then turning his attention elsewhere. 

Gentle, he massaged her nipples threw the fabric of her gown, and all she could do was squirm against him, only managing to let out desperate whines, as he pinched at the know hardened buds.

“So small and so desperate to be filled with my Cock, you have no idea how hard it is even for a God such as myself not to just take you know, without mercy.but oh no, little one, I won’t take you just yet” he continued, slowly unbuttoning the top of her gown and letting her breasts go free. 

“The body that you females, Midgardian or not, posses is quite interesting I must say” he said, taking one of her small breasts in his hand. “Such a thing meant for your young, yet so irresistible to man”. 

He then positioned her to where she sat facing him, licking his lips before trailing them down. Placing a quick kiss to each of her nipples, swollen do to his ministrations against them.

She was in a daze, unable to think, yet able to know what her body begged for, and as he suddenly took one of her swollen nipples into his mouth, all she could do was moan, closing her eyes tightly as he continued to toy with the other one. 

Suddenly, she felt something foreign, intrude at her entrance, and all she could manage was a yelp in surprise.

“Such a needy little cunt” he said, prodding her entrance with two of his fingers. “Your already so wet for me”

“L-Loki” she moaned, whimpering as she felt his fingers so close yet so far to where she desperately needed them, bucking her hips in order to try and get him deeper into her.

Suddenly, he pulled his fingers from her throbbing cunt. Causing her to let out a loud whine of protest and desperation. 

“Know, know” he said, standing up with her in his arms before gently laying the needy mortal down onto the bed, her gown slightly falling from her shoulders. 

“Such a beautiful sight to behold” he breathed, suddenly taking his large, hard cock From its confinement’s. “But before I take your virgin cunt, we are going to put that pretty little mouth of yours to good use.”

All Jane could do was stare. Stare at such a cock fit to be upon the body of a God.

“Th-There is no way THAT is going to fit inside of me” she said, after several seconds went by.

“Oh, you do underestimate me, little one. Know, come here and please your God, and in return I shall treat you like a Goddess” he said, in a commanding tone as he urged her to him with the motion of a finger.

Getting on all fours, Jane slowly crawled over to in between Loki’s legs. Her eyes staring up at him as she curiously gave a lick to his shaft, and Loki could only chuckle at the mortals curiosity and inexperience.

“Oh how interesting you are, my pet. Mere seconds ago you craved for my cock, begged for it. Yet this here tells me exactly what I’ve already known, and I’m quite pleased to know that not even my dolt of a brother has had the pleasure of taking you, even like this” he said, holding her chin and forcing her to look up at him a moment before releasing her, and all she could do was blush heavily.

Turning her attention back to his cock, she began licking at the tip, moving her hand up and down along his shaft quickly.

“Be a good girl and take as much of me into your mouth as you can” he said, moving some of her hair from her face.

Giving him a small nod, she did as she was told, keeping eye contact with him as she swallowed as much of him as she possibly could. 

Quickly, she began to move her tongue around his shaft. Bobbing her head slowly as he gathered a fist full of her long hair.

“You learn fast” he half chuckled half moaned, and suddenly, he forced her to come to a stop.

“That’s enough know little one, I plan on saving my seed for your delicious cunt” he said, suddenly flipping them both over to where he was on top of her before gripping hold of the fabric of the gown, easily ripping it in two before tossing it to the side, she know completely naked underneath him.

“ Loki p-please” she said once again in a whimper, spreading her legs as wide as she possibly could for the God before her, revealing herself to him.

“Of course little one, it’s high time for me to please you” he said, giving her a quick peck on the lips before moving to her neck, then her shoulder. Continuing to go farther down until he finally reached her aching cunt.

“You have such a cute little cunt, my Jane, it’s almost a shame it’s about to be ruined by my cock” he continued , trailing his tongue along her clit, and causing her to let out a loud moan.

“Th-there” she moaned, wrapping her legs around his head as he pleased her, while arching her back against the bed.

“ I dare say, your cunt taste as I would imagine Valhalla” he said, and she let out a small whimper as she felt him pinch at her clit between two of his fingers, rolling the small bud between them.

“M-My K-King.. please just.. I want you..Inside” she whimpered, and suddenly, he stopped.

“As you wish, my little pet” he said, positioning himself at the woman’s entrance, and suddenly, began to push into her.

Jane bit her lip, unable to stop herself from letting out a loud cry from pain do to the size of him inside of such a small form like herself.

“Hush know” he said, pressing his lips to her forehead as a few tears managed to escape her eyes.   
Know fully sheathed within her, Loki, staid still, waiting for the mortal to adjust to his Godly size. 

“I know it hurts, little one. But the pain will soon be replaced with pleasure” he continued, eying her closely.

After a minute, Jane bucked her hips, and Loki knew she meant for him to begin to move within her, so he listened to her plea, and began to thrust.

As he slowly thrust, Jane couldn’t help but wrap her arms around his neck, gripping at his long black hair roughly.

“M-More P-please” she moaned out, and Loki only hesitated a moment. Beginning to thrust just a bit harder, yet only so slightly as he didn’t wish to harm the women under him.

“A-Are you alright?” He asked, letting out a moan as he continued thrusting within her.

“Y-yea” she replied in a loud moan, her eyes closed as she took in all the pleasure he was giving her.

Continuing to thrust into her, he pressed his lips to her own, both moaning into the kiss as there tongues entwined. 

“I-I gonna c-cum” she moaned out loudly.

“So am I” he said, once again pressing his lips to her own as they both came together.

Both panting heavily, Loki rolled over to the other side of the bed, pulling her naked body close to his fully clothed one aside from his trousers being undone.

“Sleep, you need your rest, little one” he said, placing a kiss to her forehead as she know rest her head upon his chest, and suddenly her eyes fell heavy as she drifted into a magic induced rest.

Continuing to hold his women close, he couldn’t help but wonder how Thor would react. Seeing him with the women whose heart he had broken, whom he still holds dear, in the arms of none other then his brother, and possibly pregnant with his child.


End file.
